Scamerz
by Morgan Midnight- The Solar Fox
Summary: A story about the greatest Scamerz in RuneScape.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer (do we still do these?): I do not own RuneScape or any of its settings. They are the property of Jaggex.

Returning Readers: Check my profile to find out what exactly happened here.

New Readers: ... Welcome.

_**Prologue**_

The usual crowd of Falador was gathered around the statue of Saradomin in the early morning sun, admiring its rise and the orange hue it gave to the surrounding buildings. Some people crossed the bridge to go into the majestic White Knights Castle as a man with a white "bird's nest" for hair that reached his neck entered from the gates to the north of the city. He seemed poor and down on his luck at first glance, since he was wearing a tattered, blue wool tunic and ripped black trousers. That was, until he started asking if anybody had any Rune to sell.

"Y'see, I had some frightfully bad luck out west. Some muggers ran in and jumped me unawares. Took everything I had, except money, y'know?" he started to tell some passerby, curious as to whether or not his newly begotten acquaintance had any of the precious metal.

A youth stepped out of the shop directly to the west of the gates, equipped with full Adamantite armor, smiled, and walked up to the man requesting for Rune. "Hello sir," He said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Rin, and I am looking for some body who is selling Rune. Do you happen to have any?" He asked the younger man kindly.

"I'm afraid not, but if you give me all your items, I know a spell that will change them into Rune. Would you like me to do so?" He asked.

This got the attention of the surrounding people. "It's a scam! Don't listen to him. He's just trying to take your items!" Was what they shouted, but Rin did not listen to reason.

"Listen people, I have nothing to lose. I don't see why I shouldn't, so I'm gonna, and I want to hear nothing else on the matter."

People muttered and questioned his sanity, annoyed that the man had not listened to them as he handed the younger man a bag of everything he had left, but stayed near by just to brag to him when he found out they had been right. The young man cast a low-level alchemy spell, and handed the bag of bronze back to him. Rin put on the Runite he had already had from the beginning and shouted in joy "Thank you! My, such a talented young man, and you are using your gift for good. Nice boy." Rin walked away from the astonished crowd and leaned against the wooden wall of the general store, his job in this scam done.

"Anybody else interested in full Runite?" The young man asked them all, and people rushed up to him, and handed him bags of items, from Bronze to Mithril and even some Adamantite. He stored these in a bag of his own, casting low-level alchemy spells on other things to fool the crowd.

A young man, in his late teens, having finished his trip of steel bars, exited the building that contained the furnace. His Green Dragon armor glistened in the newfound sunlight and made his way through the new crowd Falador seemed to have gathered on his way to the eastern bank of the city. He bumped into the man that was offering the crowd full Runite armor, not interested, being a ranger, and stole the bag of items that the people had given the stranger. He entered the general store and waited for his signal.

A guard, in his usual uniform of a Bronze medium helmet and Iron chain mail, by the gates of the city watched as pandemonium broke loose because the people were not getting any Runite after minutes of waiting. They started to assault the man offering them free Runite, demanding their items back. The guard pointed this out to his fellow workmen, and they went to help the man out. While the guard who had first spotted signs of violence led the man out of the city, the rest of the fleet held back the mob of angry people that wanted either Runite or their items back. Rin knocked on the wall of the General store, and followed the guard, axe at the ready. The young teen inside the general store exited, following the guard as well.

The young teen followed the man and the guard through the road, heading west. They went up the staircase and followed the road, passing through the forest filled with oaks, and the most beautiful yews the teen had ever seen. Rin had long since stopped following them, having stopped to chop down a tree.

The guard came to the point where the road stopped following the mountain. Dwarves went about there business, ignoring the newcomers as easily as he ignored them. His heavy boots fell into line at the bottom of the incline that was the mountain's base, leading the group onward. They climbed the ramp that led, to the south, to the Dwarven Mines and the Black Knights castle to the north. They climbed for hours, straining to reach the summit, and waited as soon as they did. Minutes later, Rin, who had not been too far behind them after chopping down his tree, joined them up there. He lit the logs he had chopped, and settled by the new fire. His four-group team did the same, trying to keep out the cold they hated so much, and had to tolerate at such high altitudes.

"Why don't we buy a house and stop meeting here, Penhaligon?" The teen asked.

"Because, we couldn't afford it before." 'Rin' responded. "Now we can, we shall get one soon. Now, let's see what we got. Come on, show us what is in the bag, Morgan."

Morgan, the teen with the dragon-hide armor, opened the bag with incredible easiness, and spilled the contents onto the snow of the mountain. Robert, the guard, took off his helmet and started to cook some chicken for all of them. He stared at the pile of items on the floor and smiled.

"Nice…" was the only thing he could say.

His twin brother, Abiramiv smiled and said, "Exactly."

As they all stared into the pile of items in front of them, Penhaligon ate some chicken while they all decided what to keep. Abiramiv chose a set of Mithril and a matching 2-handed sword. His brother Robert chose Adamantite, with a scimitar and kite shield. Morgan picked up the Willow long bow and brushed of the snow that had stuck to the side. He picked up all the arrows that were now his, and inserted them into his quiver. Rin, or Penhaligon, rather, didn't get anything, he just rolled up the bag and took the remaining items and started walking down the mountain. "Eat what you wish, we shall sell the rest and split the money in the usual manner. After that, you are free to go back to your families." And left the group in the direction of the vast city of Varrock.

"Why doesn't he ever pick out anything?" Morgan asked.

"Really, the man's set." Abiramiv responded curtly as their leader faded away into the distance, his Runite armor fading in the early light.


	2. Chapter I

I'm thinking of not putting any comedy in this at all. Alert me if you think this is a mistake… But please, consider the fact that I'm already working on four comedies and this story. Also, I'm going to make all my stories match in amount of chapters before I start updating them all. They must all reach 12. Also, I would like to report that this story has received the most amount of reviews for such a low period of time (4 In one day!). This chapter pretty much just explains why they are all together. To the responses.

Mr. mental: I bet that talk fucking ruined your day huh? (Now you all know why it's rated T). Can I add that we are looking for a third person to join our little account to replace the drunk one or what?

Zana: I can take the Dragon Scimitar with my Runite 2h… I can take anything with my Runite 2h… SHIT! ZEZIMA! He he… A bit of humor…

Kill3rbum: Glad you like it. Penhaligon and Mogata both exist by the way. They are me.

N Lafetra: You love it? I… I don't know what to say… I'll read your story soon.

---

Even if Penhaligon had not noticed it, the magic dye on his hair had worn off and it had returned to it's natural blue. His blue eyes (A\N: I love blue… And since it's my account…) shifted towards the direction of seven guards headed in his direction. He did not flinch at all, because that would attract attention. He started to grow uneasy as they got closer. Finally, the captain, who had an Iron helmet, asked him, "Have you seen this man?" he said as he pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. The picture on it was a rough sketch of Abiramiv. "He has brown hair and was wearing full Adamantite."

"I believe I saw him go in that direction." Penhaligon responded and pointed south, away from the Oracle's Mountain.

"Thank you very much sir. Mark! Send word to Draynor."

A small boy, pulled out a bit of parchment from his pack. He looked 8, and was wearing bronze mail, the indication of this squad's messenger. The boy rolled it into a scroll, tied it to a dove he had pulled out of a small cage, whispered in it's ear, and let it fly. The squad of guards moved on to the south, leaving Penhaligon alone. He continued walking on his path.

After a few days, he finally reached the Barbarian Village. He rented a room at the only inn it had, tired from sleeping in a tent in the middle of nowhere. Then he set out for Varrock, the city where he and his friends lived. It had been a long journey to Fallador, but the bag of items in his hands had been worth it.

As he entered the walls of Varrock, he half expected the guards on duty to attack him. He entered with no incident though, and made his way past the ever-crowded bank and the run down black smith shop. Zaff's staff passed on his left as he made his way to the general shop, where he sold the stolen items for tons of money. He bought three boxes, and packed one sixth of the money into each. The agreement was, that since he didn't get any items, he got half the money. He made his way south through the main street of Varrock, and into the sword shop, where he held contact with the most unlikely of people.

---

The son of the owner of the sword shop was an overeager worker who helped his dad around the store. After he had explored every corner of the gray walls of Varrock, he had decided to voluntarily help his dad around the shop.

This meant, that he spent each and every day examining and selling his life's passion: Swords. He loved swords. He liked it when his father ordered him to make more, because he made each one different. And, of course, every body likes to brag, so every one of his works had his initials on the side of the hilt.

Unfortunately for him, his love for swords had one day caused him to get into a spot trouble. He had been wandering through the slums of Varrock when some of the members of the Phoenix Gang had started to attack him.

Fortunately for him though, a man with a blue bird's nest for hair had helped him out. In exchange, then strange man asked for a Runite 2 hand sword. The boy, made happy at the thought of a small challenge like a Runite 2 hand sword, made it immediately. Even though He had never heard the man's name, the boy did everything Penhaligon asked of him.

As Penhaligon entered the sword shop, he looked around for the boy. He took out the boxes, and whispered something to the boy, handing him the boxes. He left just as quick and mysteriously as he had entered.

The boy instantly set out to do what he had been told.

---

Abiramiv had also made it to Varrock, even if the guards had been looking for him, because he had also gotten his hair magically dyed. Now that his hair was back to its original black, he could wander freely. The sketch artist who had tried to draw him had done a mediocre job, and thus the brown hair had been the only thing to go by. In fact, you could say that the best sketch artist in all of Fallador had done a mediocre job, but that would be a lie.

Mogata had long since departed from him and his brother, and thus they continued on to their hometown. Upon getting to Varrock 2 weeks later, they departed for the time being, and each went to his own house.

Abiramiv greeted his wife and daughter. He had needed help giving them a fine life, and just when things were going bad, Penhaligon showed up, and had showed the way of crime. At first, Abiramiv felt un-easy scamming all those innocent people. But the thought of his family living in the street made him continue, and he soon got used to it.

Even if he didn't fancy life by the sword, he wanted his daughter to be happy, and she had asked for a set of Mithril. He unpacked the stolen blue metal, and gave her her birthday present. As soon as he did, he heard a knock on the door. He went over, opened the door, and there, stood the lad from the sword shop, with a box in his hand.

Abiramiv took the box and looked inside. He smiled at the sight of all the gold, thanked the boy, and closed the door.

---

Robert, after departing with his brother, had also gone too his house. He lived alone, and preferred it that way, since he was an outlaw. He always had been. Penhaligon's arrival in his life was just the big break he had always thought he deserved. Penhaligon had heard rumors about the young man and had asked him to join his crew.

As he sat down to eat some dinner, his own made stew and some chicken with orange juice, he thought of how much fun he'd have with the Adamantite he had acquired today. Then, a knock at the door was heard through his house. He answered the door, took the box from the boy without even saying anything, and went to sleep, deciding to open it later.

---

Mogata made his way home. He had to go to school the next day, and he wanted to study a bit before going to sleep. He lived next to the Blue Moon Inn, a popular little pub in Varrock.

As he opened the door to his house, his roommate greeted him with a nice "Hello" and said "A boy came here, said to give this to you."

Mogata opened the box, and looked inside. "Tomorrow school payments..." He said.

Penhaligon had decided to help him pay for his studies as long as he helped him out every once and again. The boy had been a wreck and a street rat, and was now on the way to straightening that out. So in a way, crime had helped him out a lot.

---

Penhaligon had entered his room in the Blue Moon Inn after leaving the sword shop. After paying his associates, he liked to just sit down, relax, and do what he did best… it was time to plan another great scam…


	3. Chapter II

Even if I'm scared shitless, I shall update. Watched the commercial for that one new movie about zombies coming out of electronics and killing people, and what a coincidence, a computer is needed to make a new chapter… See, there is one, stupid, naïve side of me that believes these movies are true (Like I said, stupid) because where the hell do they get these ideas? Then there's the other side. He says "SUCK IT UP YOU PUSSY! THE PEOPLE NEED AN UPDATE!" It's obvious which one I listened to…

Penhaligon is one smart bastard…

Mr. Mental: Suck it up you bitch. I have enough comedies on. Thanks for letting me add some one! (The bitch thing meant nothing. Just mad you want comedy and won't let me get a rest from it…)

LimePokaDot: Put some fucking socks on! Glad you like the story.

Zana T: It's not just the 2H that would kick you ass. It's the combination of high combat, high cooking, AND 2H that does it… You can tell by the fact that I'm willing to put such a huge paragraph in here before actually starting the story that I do not want your head to implode and don't want you to get a life because I want you to keep sending me reviews so I can keep updating and stop the entire world from dying of boredom which if physically impossible takes a deeper breath due to fake asthma because not everybody has a computer, and of the rest of the people who do might not even know about RuneScape or even fan fiction so they would all survive and I'm glad you like this story so much that you actually believe that can happen and are even sending such a big paragraph as a review. Also World implodes and a huge voice cries out **"START THE FUCKING CHAPTER!"**

WAIT! Before I do! This is important!

**Go on…**

I do not care if you put in a review for chapter one when I am making chapter 5. Your review reply will show up in chapter 5 if you send me a review while I'm making chapter 5. That is all.

---

Mogata, Abiramiv and Robert got together the day after they had arrived from their trip to Fallador. They took a trip to have some lunch at the Blue Moon Inn, not knowing that their boss was sleeping in the floor right above them.

A couple of minutes into their meal, they were asked if they wanted anything by a waiter with brown hair whose face was concealed behind a cloak. After responding that they were fine, and returning to their meal, they went on, discussing what each was going to do with his money. Mogata noticed it first.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to a small purple scroll in the middle of their table. Abiramiv took a break from his chicken teriyaki to find out more about the mysterious piece of paper.

"It's empty…" he reported after taking a mere glance at the inside.

They all got up, and made their way out of the pub, and headed north to the centre of the city. Upon getting there, they looked around for the familiar Runite armor and blue hair.

After about 4 minutes of searching through the crowds, they could not find Penhaligon. Out of habit, Abiramiv put his hands in his pockets, only to find that there was something in them. He pulled out the Red scroll that had been secretly put in there, and Robert looked in his pockets to see that he too had a red scroll. Mogata's was green.

They split up, knowing where to go from the code their leader had invented. Robert and Abiramiv headed to the cooking guild, and Mogata to the Earth Temple.

---

Upon getting to the cooking guild, the twins put on their chef hats to enter. Penhaligon himself was already there. "Wow, only two trips… That's record low…" Abiramiv said.

"That's true…" Penhaligon said, "Perhaps I should disappear mysteriously and make you guys go on more?" Abiramiv and Robert both flinched, "I thought not… I have Mogata making the preparations for the next scam, which I will explain to you both now. You see, there seems to have been an increase in the amount of food being sold these days near the Wilderness…"

"If we can get a lot of food in our hands, we could sell it for millions. People taking trips into the wilderness usually need it for the huge amount of time they spend in there.

"Now, I know that selling food to people of the Wilderness sounds legal, but the way we'll get the food sure as hell won't. As we speak, Mogata is rounding up workers. One division will illegally get food, and the other will sell it near the wilderness. The money they make will be our back up, just in case this scamming thing goes down the hill…"

---

After meeting Penhaligon's contact in the Earth temple, he had helped him and two others round up some workers. The promise of good pay lured many, and, after evading lots of guards, for Mogata was now becoming a tad infamous, they had already ended up in Al Kharid, which had just opened up a new food stall. How convenient…

---

At this point he reached inside his pack and pulled out two packages. He handed them out to both twins. "In each of those boxes is what I want you to wear on our next scam…" Robert opened his to find a guard uniform inside…

"Why am I always the guard…" He said, slipping the uniform into his brown pack. Abiramiv did the opposite, and chose to just put on the zombie outfit in there.

"All right, here's what we're going to do…"

---

The Varrockian fountain. A marvel in human architecture, over fifty feet tall, and consisting of three levels in which water just poured and poured and… poured. Over 5,000 people passed by to trade or sell items everyday. A perfect place for a scam…

Abiramiv walked into the area of the square from the west. The grandiose fountain lay before him, the people's stuff his for the taking. He was just about to scam someone when a guard passed by, and it wasn't his brother Robert. This guard was a captain, Iron medium helmet. Abiramiv discreetly sat down at the fountain, and waited. The guard kept walking, and as soon as he was out of distance, he started yet another scam, with the help of some extra people.

While Mogata was busy setting up the new food system, Abiramiv scammed 59 people. At the end of his sixtieth one though, things got out of control. He tried to go for sixty-one anyways.

"Hey, sir, you want free armor?" He asked his victim.

"Sure!" They naïve person replied.

"Alls you gotta do is drop all your items and say the magic word after you say what kind of armor you want. It's a nifty little spell, watch, I'll do it." He dropped a sack of Bronze items, said "Full Adamantite Borbanga!" And replaced the Zombie shirt with the Adamantite armor he had gotten from the last scam. "It works with whatever armor you want, that borbanga word."

The guy was about to drop the sack of items, when it all went downhill. "There he is!" some one shouted. "The guy who scammed us all!"

Instantly people started jumping him. Robert, watching nearby, alerted all the other guards. The guards moved in to save the poor man, Robert trying to get to Abiramiv first. The hired men Penhaligon had gotten had long left the scene, going to the place they were supposed to meet him instead of helping Abiramiv. No honor among thieves.

Unfortunately for both of the twins, the crowds of Varrock were much thicker than those of Fallador. Robert was not the first guard to reach his brother, and by then, the guards had found out all about what had really happened here by the annoyed mob. Robert could only watch in horror as his brother was taken away.


	4. Chapter III

Seriously, Pulse has me scared shitless… I usually dismiss all the horror movies because they don't correspond to me… Texas Chainsaw Massacre? That's in Texas… Freddy Krueger? I don't live on Elm Street. Cry Wolf? Not in College. Wolf Creeck? Australia can suck my balls. Sorry Mr. Mental… I meant the evil people of Australia… But Pulse really hit home. ELECTRONICS ARE MY LIFE! RUN AWAY! I might even stop updating, that's how scared shitless I am… -Laughs like hell- As if… Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it up to you all, I swear.

Zana T: Oh… My… GOD! You're becoming a crazed addicted fan!

Devoj: Get away from me you freaky bastard… Who in hell likes a cliff hanger? Lol

N Lafetra: The cliffhanger shall be fixed… You should teach Dejov over there how to react to cliffys. I'll try to update daily.

---

The small cell Abiramiv had been put in seemed to get smaller with each passing minute. The food they had tried to feed him was horrible, and his cell neighbor was a bit loony. _I'm never going to get out of here, they left me, _he thought, at the very minute the wall exploded.

And at the other side was Penhaligon, in his usual zombie shirt and pants, and his brother, still wearing the guard's uniform.

"What the fuck took you guys so damn long?" He asked the two.

"Why the hell did you do that? I could have just said I was escorting him to another prison some where in Fallador!" Robert yelled at Penhaligon.

"Where's the fun in that?" Penhaligon said while laughing. "Now come on, let's go."

With that, they all started running away from the prison cells and the building that now had a huge hole in the wall. It was at that specific moment that the dye on Abiramiv's hair decided to stop working. "Well ain't that convenient?"

"Yes… Yes it is…" Abiramiv said, and they all slowed down to a walk. That was when they realized their quick sprint had led them to the Blue Moon Inn, which Penhaligon quickly entered.

He went to the very back, and collected all the items from the people he had hired. One look inside led him to yell "DRINKS FOR EVERY ONE! ON ME!"

Cheers rang up through the bar so loud you could hear them from the palace. Pretty soon, everyone was either drunk, or drunk to the point they we're kicked out. Abiramiv was surrounded by ladies, and he was telling them all about his time in the slammer.

That was when Penhaligon showed up… "Oh please, you were only in there for five minutes! Suck it up…"

Even Mogata joined in the fun after returning from Al Kharid loaded with money.

After the night was over, Penhaligon went upstairs and went to bed,

Little did he know, a grudge was already beginning between him and a couple of people I could mention…


	5. Chapter IV

Zana T: Have another round on me. Didn't know you was a girl…

Mitternachti: That's exactly the reaction I wanted I wanted.

Rachael: Glad you like the story. Here's more.

Please. Every time you see the word spell in this story, replace it with cheat code when it seems appropriate.

For anyone who doesn't notice, noobs children in my stories. Cause that's how noobs in RuneScape act.

Sorry about such short chapters. I start typing too late at night. I promise, tomorrow, I'll start at 3.

---

A dark lit room was were Penhaligon now sat. He hated light when he was trying to think. His new scam had to be perfect. People were catching up to him and learning all his tricks.

He started to take a walk to help him think. Sunlight had to be tolerated when a dark room could not help, because a walk was better for thinking.

He looked around at all the people, looking for some inspiration. Something everyone had, and wanted more of. For once, he couldn't think of something. He started walking again, when the weirdest thing happened. Some one talked to him.

"Hi." Some one not far behind him said. He turned around to see a boy a bit younger than Mogata standing there.

"Hello…" was the only thing Penhaligon could respond.

"My name's Derah."

"Penhaligon…" Penhaligon answered, already afraid where this was leading.

The boy didn't say anything after that, and just followed Penhaligon. After a while, Penhaligon got a bit hungry, and decided to go eat lunch. He entered the Blue Moon Inn, and ordered himself some roast chicken. The boy looked up at Penhaligon with his blue eyes and asked, "Can you please buy me something?"

"Don't you have a home to get to?" Penhaligon asked the boy, a bit annoyed by now.

"I don't have a home." The boy answered, officially obligating Penhaligon to buy the boy lunch.

For the rest of the day, Penhaligon couldn't think of anything, especially with the kid that was following him around everywhere, yet he didn't mind. The boy was young, he'd be of some use in the future.

---

Back at the office of the captain of the Royal Guard, Sir Rin the Third paced his office. On his desk sat three files made entirely out of parchment. The names on the files, were Penhaligon, Mogata, Abiramiv, and Robert.


	6. Chapter V

Zana: They can, can't they?

N Lafetra: I can't have a reviewer die because of my fault! That's bad publicity…

Notice, how I've never gone into Penhaligon's past…

Oh, and next weekend, I'm going to a hotel. When I update, I'll do it as if I missed nothing. So if I'm gone three days, expect 3 updates as soon as I get back. I will write longer chapters soon, I PROMISE!

---

Rin was furious. This Penhaligon man, who ever he was, had gotten away with so many scams, and worst of all, his record was clean. In fact, in one of his latest scams, he had managed to blame him! Rin had never done anything like that before in his life.

Sure, he had a shady past, but nothing as severe as scamming! The only thing that had saved him was the fact that his disguise and the real Rin had looked nothing alike.

If there was one thing Rin hated more than scamming framers, it was a scammer that framed him…

---

After feeding the boy, Penhaligon had requested a bigger room for them to both sleep in. The boy had no home, and Penhaligon knew what that was like. They woke up around the same time, got breakfast downstairs, and took a walk around Varrock. They ended up in the Palace, where Penhaligon sat down, Derah following suit. "So…" Penhaligon said. "Why are you homeless Derah?"

"Derah's not really my name, by the way. It's a new one I came up with to replace the-"

"One the parent's who abandoned you gave you? Yeah, I've been there. I don't want a name given to me by people who didn't want me so much they just left me on the side of some road." Penhaligon said.

Derah looked up at the man he had decided to follow just the day before, wondering if he was telling the truth.

"I took up a life of crime, just to get by…" Penhaligon continued…

"Life was hard. I hardly had any food, and no one cared for a homeless orphan. I had to get by on my own. I don't want that to happen to you. Come on, I'll show you what I mean."

With that, Penhaligon took off in the direction of the slums of Varrock. Tramps laid everywhere, thieves prowled the streets, and there was trash everywhere, unlike in the palace. "Fortunately for me, I didn't live here, I lived somewhere due north, away from all this.

"Now, I'll give you a choice… You can live with me, and get away from all this. Then, when you are older, you can become a scammer like me, or go the straight, law abiding way. Or, you can choose to live here. You decide."

Of course, Derah chose to live with Penhaligon, and this is how the youngest member of the crew joined them.


	7. Chapter VI

Kill3rbum: Good, good… You doubt Derah… I was thinking of making him bad at first, but NOW I'm undecided.

Zana: Read Kill3rbum's.

N Lafetra: Don't keep doing that… See, people are suicidal now-a-days… And I've got school coming up…

I'm going to end this story soon soon, but I'll have a sequel... The sequel though, won't come for a while. In fact, random insert here, it will be a trilogy.

I know the words the gate says aren't exact, but if they were, it would be violating copyright laws…

Last minute thing. I update for ever three reviews. Keep checking this story, and when it has a 21st review, there should be an update.

---

Derah woke up to find Penhaligon still sleeping. After they had moved into a two-room place, Derah had quickly gone to sleep without eating anything. He went into the kitchen to make himself something. He stopped when he noticed there was some one already in there.

It was a boy, not much older than he was. He had brown hair, and was wearing Dragon armor. The boy turned around, and saw that the boy had brown eyes, just like him.

"Who are you?" The strange boy asked.

"I'm Derah."

"And what are you doing here?" The older boy asked.

"I live here. What are _you _doing here?" Derah answered curtly.

"Oh, I was looking for someone. Sorry to bother you." The boy started to make his way to the door.

"Wait! Who are you looking for?" Derah asked, wanting to know more about the strange young man who seemed to be able to get into houses without anybody answering the door.

"I'd rather not say." The young teen said, equally interested in the younger boy, who he thought had heard him enter the place.

At that moment, Penhaligon burst into the wooden kitchen through the door from his room, yawning. "Ah, Mogata. I see you've met Derah."

Mogata looked at Derah, who looked at Mogata. "You know him?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes, actually." He pointed at Mogata "That would be Mogata, the youngest member of our crew of misfits."

"Penhaligon!" Mogata shouted, astounded that he was revealing secrets so easily.

"Relax, Mogata, he already knows. And that, Mogata, is Derah. The boy I found yesterday without a house."

Mogata relaxed a bit. At that moment Abiramiv and Robert opened the door and entered. "You are the hardest motherfu- Oh, a little kid. What the hell is he doing in here?

"You don't lock this place?" Derah asked Penhaligon.

"It's not that, they have keys. You do too, I put it under your pillow." Penhaligon told him. "What, you think someone like me would leave the door open for all sorts of guards to come in?"

They all laughed at this, except Derah, who did not like being picked on. "You were saying Rob?"

"Oh yeah… You are really hard to track down, you know that Pen?" Robert asked.

"Oh good, now everyone can come to my door and take me to jail…" Penhaligon responded, with a bit too much sarcasm in that statement.

"So wait, you gave them keys, and didn't tell them how to find you?" Derah asked.

"Yes. A bit of a test for them. And anybody eavesdropping would have found out where I lived too." Derah nodded, understanding.

---

They all made their way downstairs, when they all noticed something very peculiar. Everybody seemed to be wearing either these brown boots with white tips that were pointing up, or boots that had rainbows on them.

Penhaligon went up to one of the people wearing the brown ones, instantly deciding that the colored ones were too gay for him. "Hey, those boots you have, want me to enchant them?" He said while the others watched. Derah almost felt like taking notes.

"Scam!" the man yelled. He ran away, trying to find the nearest guard. Penhaligon ran away, the others following him. He stopped at the fountain, where there seemed to be a lot of people wearing those boots. He wanted some, but every time he tried to scam one, he seemed to know what he was doing. So he just asked people where they were getting those boots. From all the information he gathered, the source of these shoes was under the Barbarian Village.

The party made their way to the strange hole that had been unearthed because of the strange town's mining industry.

The entered the weird new cave, and looked around. On one side of the cavern they emerged in, they saw a portal. On the other, they found a weird looking gate, and in the middle, the skeleton of a dead man. Penhaligon pointed at the gate, and made his way toward it.

He just squeezed through the gate, but as he moved through it, he heard a voice in his ear. "Welcome, to the Stronghold of Security. Here, we will teach you how to prevent yourself from getting scammed…"

"FUCK!" Penhaligon yelled as he emerged on the other side.


	8. Chapter VII

Scamerz is becoming "popular"… I am proud…

School will slow down my update rate, but there will still be plenty of updates.

Blitzer Boy1: Hate me all you like, I'm still glad you like the story.

Zana: Not really… They have one that will still work…

N Lafetra: Mogata is great ain't he? But let me clarify: He did not join the story; He merely met Derah… Oh, and due to un-originality the parody version of your story will have the same name, but with and added ":A Parody" to the end… And I was originally going to have the stronghold in here. It was only a matter of time. Eat all that popcorn, glad you like the story, and keep reviewing! It makes me feel special… -Laughs-

---

Rin was getting desperate. Every lead he had gotten in his case to bring down Penhaligon was a wild goose chase. No one had information, or knew where he lived. Penhaligon seemed to be an enigma everyone knew about, but had no idea where this soul could be found. All but one person, but he was inaccessible at the moment.

This person had been sent to find this legendary scammer, but Rin felt very uncomfortable in doing so. This was why he needed information. The person was just a back-up plan.

---

Penhaligon didn't know what to do. Scams would now fail for sure. After getting his boots, he realized that the Stronghold had taught people of all his scams. Everyone knew what to expect.

All but one that is…

---

Rin knew what he had to do. He had to talk to his contact. He sent information as to where he wanted to meet him, and decided to go there immediately the day he was supposed to meet the child at the Varrock fountain. Little did he know, his prey would be up to no good at the very same spot that day.

---

The usual gang met up at the fountain. All but Derah, he was nowhere to be found. It was time to pull off the only scam not covered by the stronghold. Abiramiv looked into the crowd, and yelled "Free Runite!"

Penhaligon stepped up to him. Ready to play his part. "Did you say free Runite?"

"Yes," Abiramiv responded, "I'm going to need your items though, so I can enchant them and turn them into Runite…"

Little did they know their little theft was catching the attention of the Captain of the Varrock Guard.

---

Rin had gotten a message to go to the slums of Varrock to meet his contact. He looked around after reaching it. He could not find the person he was supposed to meet.

"Rin, over here." Some one called out from the shadows. It was the voice of a young teen. His contact had found him.

"I am sorry Rin, but I can't seem to be able to find out any information about this Penhaligon." The girl said, stepping out of the shadows. She had long, straight black hair. "He has never actually visited my father's home."

"Sophia, you do know that if I find out more about this Penhaligon, I will also have to take in your father for helping him, don't you?"

"My father is dead to me. If I had known about his part in all these scams, I would have turned him in long ago." Sophia said. "My brother seems to know more about Penhaligon though…"

"Don't speak that way about Abiramiv. He was a friend of mines. Even thieves deserve sympathy if they are our fathers. As to my son, what do you mean he knows more?"

"You haven't had word from him yet? He comes home every now and again, and brags to me about how he lives with the greatest scammer in the world. Yes, Derah loves staying with that scum…"


	9. Chapter VIII

Please remember (for the sake of argument) that outside of the cities, I exaggerate distances.

N Lafetra: WE MUST BECOME FRIENDS! Share writing tips… And the like…

N Lafetra: You reviewed twice? GASP! MUST TYPE FASTER!

Kill3rbum: No, it shall not end like that. And, there will be a sequel…

Light Knight of Life: I never said he betrays them… I just said he's Rin's son… Stop ruining it for people…

---

Penhaligon, back in his zombie outfit and old hair wardrobe that he seemed to like when pulling a scam, walked away from the Varrock fountain, his mind fixated on the possibilities of where Derah could be. He seemed to go missing every time they pulled off a scam. As he was passing by the bank near the eastern walls, Abiramiv caught up to him, stolen property along with him. "Ah, taking an afternoon walk in the afternoon sun, I believe? Tell me something: What were you thinking of?" He asked.

"Nothing," Penhaligon lied, entering the decrepit anvil house. He looked around the dilapidated room, and found a lot of crates near the back., along with several people making all kinds of armor and weapons at the anvils in the middle. He passed them all, Abiramiv on his heels.

"You were thinking about Derah, weren't you?" Abiramiv asked him suspiciously.

"No," Penhaligon answered, picking up one of the boxes.

"You know I don't trust him," Abiramiv continued. "I mean, he's missing every time we do a scam. Who knows, he might be reporting us to the guards as we speak!"

Penhaligon looked him straight in the eyes, a cold look in his glaze. "I do believe this conversation is left for safer places. The walls have ears here," The eavesdroppers that had been listening to their conversation instantly returned to their work. "Now help me with these crates. They're quite heavy for an old man like me." And he picked one up and walked outside.

They walked to the edge of the city, each carrying a box. Abiramiv was about to ask what the boxes were for, when a guard stopped their small journey. "Do you mind me checkin' what's in them boxes?" The guard asked them.

Abiramiv tensed up, sensing that they were in trouble of getting caught. Surely, no one like Penhaligon would have something that would be considered presentable in front of guards.., Penhaligon looked him straight in the eyes and said "Not a problem," he said, and opened the box himself, showing the guard the contents of the box. Inside this strange box was all the stuff needed to live in a house, nothing more. Abiramiv was either surprised and hiding it extremely well, or not surprised at all. Either way, relief washed over him.

"Listen," Penhaligon started "My is Rin, and I'm moving out of this city. Too much crime."

"I hears yah…" The guard said "We's be trying ter stop it. That's why I had ter search yeh."

"And I have a long way to go," Penhaligon continued, talking as if he had not been interrupted, "This is my much younger brother, Julius." –If Abiramiv's disguise wasn't still on, the lie would never had worked- "He's helping me. We were both wondering if we could buy some horses…"

The guard looked at him and said "Me name's Paul, capin' of the West Wall Guard Patrol. I Supose ye'd be wantin' a cart too? We here hav just der thing. All in all, it would cost yer 100 coins."

Penhaligon gave them the money, and politely asked them to guard the boxes and put them in the cart while they fetched more. On their quick trek back to the tiny house, they discussed what had just happened.

"Appears they would hire anybody to be a guards these days." Penhaligon commented. "Did you see the way he talked?"

"His accent seemed to get thicker the farther in to the conversation we got…" They entered the house at this point, and were delighted to see that the bag of stolen property had remained untouched while they were gone. Robert and Mogata were already waiting for them.

"Put the bag in the last box at the end, and all of you, take the boxes to the cart the guards prepared. Tell them I'll be there soon."

And then he was gone, in the blink of an eye, a solitary blue hair explaining everything to them as they saw it fall to the ground.

---

Rin was getting close, he could feel it. His daughter had tipped him off tremendously to the relation between his son, Derah, and Penhaligon. All he needed to do now was get him to talk, and on what better day than Sunday, when they both enjoyed the day together?

He waited by the giant fountain in the town square, wondering what luxuries to treat his son to. Just then, Derah walked up to him, clad in a Frog Prince costume.

"So the princes stopped by your side, did she?" Rin asked his son.

"Nope, Penhaligon got it for me." Derah said. He was already slipping, Rin noted. His daughter had not been lying after all.

"And who's Penhaligon?" Rin asked descetely.

"Oh, he's this great guy! You'd be surprised what kind of influence he's got around here. He convinced the costume lady to get me one."

Now, one thing Rin regretted mostly was not being able to tell anybody what kind of job he had. He was an undercover agent, meaning he couldn't tell his own son. Children told things more easily than adults in these days. Although it made his job easier to pump him for information, he regretted not being able to confide in his own son.

"And what does he look like?" Rin asked him, hoping his son would tell.

"Why?" Derah asked him.

"So I can give him a big thank you! No one gets to give my son something without being properly thanked, of course!"

Up in the trees, a man with blue hair wearing a zombie outfit sighed deeply as the boy he had trusted told Rin everything he wanted to know about Penhaligon. Using the shadows of a the trees and the clouds of the nicest September day, the man walked away, as the boy kept telling the Undercover Inspector everything about him.

---

The other three members of the most elite scamming organization waited for Penhaligon to arrive, avoiding as many of the question the guards were shooting at them.

"Do yeh have any idea where 'e might be?" Paul asked them for the umpteenth time.

"I guess he's savoring the last taste of Asgarnian Ale he'll have for a long time…" Mogata said, speaking up for the first time since getting there.

But just when Paul seemed to be about to ask another question, or, rather, the same one yet again, Penhaligon finally showed up, his hair re-dyed white. "Sorry for taking so long…" He said to them. Just then, he started to wobble a bit, "Too much ale… So, shall we get going?" He asked the crew.

Abiramiv supported him onto the cart. He saw the bag of stolen property next to the driver's seat.

They all got in to the car. Paul looked inquisitively at them for a moment, then asked "Yer not goin' ter let _'im _ drive are yeh? Ain' 'e a bit too drunk?"

"No sir," Abiramiv said, taking the reins, "I'm driving. Have a nice day!" He said. The door closed on the passenger's room, indicating Mogata and Robert had finally gone inside. He started to take off, when Paul stopped him.

"Aren' yeh packin' a bit ligh' for such a big amount of people?" He asked them.

Abiramiv thought quickly. "Quite right you be. We're not taking much, just essentials. We're planning on coming back. It's a summer home."

"Ain' it a bit late fer Summer?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't use the house."

At the sound of galloping hooves, Penhaligon turned around. Riding towards the guards, was Chief Inspector Rin, the man Penhaligon had just seen talking to Derah. He pointed this out to Abiramiv, who started to get the horses to move.

"Ah, I see. Well, carry on then, yah boys 'av a long way ter go. Hey! Here comes Chief Insapector Rin! Nice guy, really. Hey, yeh two 'av the same name yeh know? Now what are the chances?"

But everything he had just said, had not been heard by any of the four, because they were already too far away.

Penhaligon looked back at Rin, the guy trying so desperately to put him behind bars. Just then, Rin looked him straight in the eyes. Penhaligon turned away, a second too late. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Rin point them out to the rest of the guards.


	10. Chapter IX

Due to the fact that the ratio of hit-to-review is 1082:27, I will only say one thing: If you're not going to review, don't continue reading from here on.

Also, I have dismissed the usual trilogy idea for Scamerz. I'm finishing it in this one.

Zanaril: Glad you liked the chapter. Here's your update.

N Lafetra: Your review was 27th. Here's the expected update. Just be glad this is Runescape Fanficion. Due to the fact that Runescape Fanfictions are forever doomed to eternal low reviewing, because of a huge lack of people aware of the Runescape section in this website, I keep my update limit at 3 reviews per update. If this was in another category, I'd wait for 5+, or maybe even 10. Be glad it's in RuneScape…

Light Knight of Life: Not betrayed damn it! DERAH DOES NOT EVEN KNOW!!!

Lastly. This goes out to the people who read more of my stories than just this one. Please, in any way you can, send me a list of my stories, in the order of most, to least. To, obviously, if you like this one most, this will appear first in said list. This is just a poll to see which of my stories I should update more often.

_**Chapter 9**_

The guards had been following the trail of the four scammers for four days now, yielding no results. They were a hard query to follow; they lit no fires, didn't leave behind trash, and always seemed to be too far ahead to catch while traveling. Even the scouts reaped no rewards. The only thing actually telling them that they were going in the right way were the hoof prints made by their horses, but those were misleading: They could have been made by anyone.

The seventh day show less progress than the ones before it. Somehow, the tracks had stopped appearing all together… Several searches were they stopped showed no sings of leaving the road. They had just stopped, in the middle of the bridge to The Barbarian Village and Varrock, but on the guards went. Rin, seemed in high spirits, even after all revelations these seven days had shown.

It was on the thirteenth day that they could officially mark this quest to get the four thieves over. Lying on the side of the road, were the remains of the cart Paul had sold to them. A quick search of the cart revealed four skeletons, all the crates that had been packed into it by the one they figured to be named Mogata, and another one named Robert. The contents of the crates seemed to have already gone rotten. Rin seemed disappointed by this. He had been really keen to catch the lord of the illegal food business now springing up in Al Kharid, not to mention the elite scammer that was the inspiration of many other thieves.

They all turned around, and started to head back to Varrock, leaving behind what remained of the elite scammers.

---

_13 days earlier._

Penhaligon and the other fugitives of the law were still riding in the cart, away from the guards. They covered their tracks as well as good thieves would have been expected to. They didn't light any fires, knowing the light would attract attention. They hoped the fact that following a horse's hooves was very misleading would throw the guards off their trail.

When it seemed evident that this would not be so, they started erasing their tracks completely. And even then, the guards still followed. Penhaligon, growing tired of being chased, revealed another one of his plans to them, which they set to execute immediately.

---

_15 minutes after guards leave the death site of the scammers._

"I think that's enough waiting, don't you think?" said a voice in the trees above the skeletons of the goblins inside the cart. Abiramiv dropped down from the tree he had been hiding in some distance away.

"Agreed." Said Penhaligon, dropping from a tree of equal distance on the other side of the crash site. Robert and Mogata dropped down from closer trees, brushing off spare leaves and twigs that had clung on to their clothes. Abiramiv and Penhaligon seemed surprisingly lucky when it came to this.

Penhaligon made his way over to the place where the broken cart stood. Using magic, he moved the skeletons of the dead goblins out of the way. He did not know why the guards had not been able to tell they were not human. Then, using more magic, he restored the crates to their original state, the food, clothes, and other materials no longer rotten.

"Take them all inside" He told them, his orders immediately, the boxes taken to that house on the side of the road linking the Barbarian Village and Varrock.

Once inside, they all got cozy, and met up in the dining room for a bit of lunch, where Penhaligon instantly got into business.

"We all got alibis, or reasons to be here set?" He asked

"Yup, pretty much. Wife thinks I'm off on business for the fur company." Abiramiv responded.

"Abiramiv is the only contact I have in the outside world."

"And you, Mogata?" Penhaligon asked after a slight pause.

His reply was not immediate, but it was good enough…

"I burned the school…"

They all stared at him for a moment. Then they all started to laugh. Even Mogata shared a quick chuckle. "And they have no way of tracing this to you?" Penhaligon asked

"Oh no, I burned it with a fire strike, from a far away distance."

"Oh, ok. Well, let's all get settled in… We're gonna have to stay here for a while… The guards were beginning to get suspicious of a 'certain group of scammers'. Now, they may think we're dead, but if we go back _too _soon, and start scamming people again, suspicions will be brought to their attentions again. So, while we're still on their minds, we'll stay here."

"Aye" The other three agreed, they all left to getting their rooms ready.

---

Rin arrived back in Varrock much faster than the trip he had taken to leave it. But there was still something troubling him. "I mean, how could they just die from crashing into a tree?" he asked the guard that was sitting in the Palace Park with him.

"I have no idea, sir."

"And there's something suspicious about where they crashed. Did you notice there was a house near there?"

"Yes. Yes, I did sir. But have you considered it was all a coincidence?"

"Hell yeah, but it all seems too farfetched… I don't know, there's something about all this that seems… Weird…"

"But, sir, there's something that was troubling me… well, actually it's troubling all of us really… How'd you know they were all scammers, sir?"

"Ah, I see… Well, don't contact him about this, but, my kid. He was always with him. I just asked him for information."

"And how do you know he was telling the truth, sir?" But the guard would never get an answer. For Rin, was already dead.

---

Derah could not believe what he had just done. Looking back on it, it almost seemed like a dream. But it was not a dream. He had just killed his own father.

---

Walking down the path to the garden, Derah had seen his father talking to a guard. Thinking his dad must have been in some sort of trouble, he shouldered the longbow Penhaligon had given him, and ran to his father's side. But he was not in trouble at all…

"But, sir, there's something that was troubling me… well, actually it's troubling all of us really… How'd you know they were all scammers, sir?"

Derah stopped in mid-step. The guard had said '_sir_'. That meant he was their boss. Guards, no matter how law-full, were not the type to just be formal to just anybody… And then his father spoke.

"Ah, I see… Well, don't contact him about this, but, my kid. He was always with him. I just asked him for information."

The arrow had gone from Derah's bow to his father's heart not long after that. And, as he heard his father take his last breath, he heard himself walk up to him, and whisper in his ear the words: "So that's all I was to you? A pawn, used to capture the king of the other side?"

And he was running away long before the guard had even bothered to look up. He had kept running until he had found a decent place to hide. And even though he heard the footsteps of the guards running around to try to find his father's killer, he kept on running ideas off the top of his head. Ideas, on how to best get out of this predicament.

And the only one that seemed best above all, was to go, and seek out Penhaligon.

But first, he needed information.

---

_10 days later._

Penhaligon walked outside of the door to the house. He took one look around at the many trees that dominated the side of the road. He felt defenseless without his Runite Armor. But he needed to keep the attention of the guards away from himself as much as possible.

He bought out his axe, and made his way over to a dead looking oak. He chopped off some of the limbs, and put them in his backpack. He took off one more branch, just to be sure he had enough firewood. He turned around to head back into the house…

And there, in front of him, stood Derah.

---

"What the hell are you doing here?" Penhaligon hissed.

"You've gotta listen to me… I-"

"You are not welcome here! GO!"

A look of despair came across Derah's face. He grabbed Penhaligon's shirt. "You've gotta listen to me!"

"I already listened. I heard you talking to your father. How unfortunate-" He pushed off Derah's hands, "For you, that I like to do _my _reading in trees that were inconveniently close to the benches where you and your old man had a nice little chat! Now go!"

And go Derah did. Running away from the spot where his last hope had been.

---

Penhaligon walked back into the house. "Was that Derah?"

Penhaligon jumped. Mogata was running up to him.

"Yes… Yes it was…"

"Well, why'd you tell him to leave?"

"His parents… Would be worried… Can't have people searching…"

"Oh…" A sad Mogata left the room. He had been looking forward to having a person of the same age to talk to.

Penhaligon sat down next to the fire in the living room, and fed it the oak limbs. He sat there, for a minute, just thinking. _How'd Derah know where to find us?_

Then, he felt something, against his skin. He looked inside his shirt, and found a piece of parchment. He unfolded it, and was surprised to find, that is was a letter from Derah.

---

Derah didn't know where to go. It wasn't like he would be suspected of killing his own father, but he didn't want to go to Varrock. He had suspected Penhaligon would be mad, if he had somehow found out. All that was left, was to go to his secret hiding place, and hope for the best.

The best, being, that Penhaligon forgave him.

---

After serious thought of just burning the letter, Penhaligon finally decided to read it. It contained shocking, and slightly disturbing news.

_Penhaligon,_

_I found out the truth, and killed my father. I decided to go talk to you about it, but prepared this in case you already knew. The truth is, I did not know he worked far the Palace Guard. I hope that you can believe me, but if you don't, at least pay attention to this: They're going to your house. Before I left, I went to the head quarters of the Palace Guard, and I found out that they thought one member of your team killed my father. He had been asking too many questions about your so-called "deaths", and the guard who he was talking to said that he was murdered "Just when the enemy decided he knew too much". Please, get out. If you don't have another place to go, find "East in the home of the wood pecker, close to Romeo's fair lady." Sorry about telling my father._

_HareD_

Penhaligon instantly went to the rooms, and woke up his friends.


	11. Chapter X

Updated my profile. In the last section, it contains info. On all my fan fictions, including this one.

Evil Fang – Thank you! Always nice to know people who don't usually read RS Fanfics find it great… Remember, I'd always like more reviews, and I don't call anyone a free loader. Here's more of what I hope to be good work…

Fatality Elf – Saradomin monasteries most go down…

kill3rbum – I am grateful for the loyal fans! Like you! And Zanaril! And Fatality Elf! (If I missed a name, sorry!) Anyways, I just can't stand the people who read without reviewing. Scamerz that good? Wow… Well, onward with the rest of the replies! And thanks again…

sanitydestroyer – Glad you liked!

bookreader – W00t! Another person loves the story…

bookreader – Scare you? Aw…

Guh… I know I totally ripped this idea from _The Incredibles_, but I liked it!

_**Chapter 10**_

Penhaligon and co. were standing next to Juliet's house. Well, Penhaligon, Abiramiv, and Rob were standing. Mogata was leaning against the wall, studying Derah's note. Something was bothering him.

"How do we even know that this is his note? Couldn't someone have written this as a trap?" He asked.

"It's obvious 'Hared' is 'Derah' spelled backwards, and he wanted us to know that, for he capitalized the 'D'." Penhaligon began, "Not only that, but when making an ambush, you make up a riddle you _know _that the person you are trying to ambush will figure out. To go to such extreme lengths to hide a meeting place suggests hiding, not ambush. Also, Derah gave me the note himself."

Everyone looked at Penhaligon when he said this. "He _gave_ it to you? When?"

"Duck!"

Everyone took Abiramiv's cue, who was watching the eastern path from Varrock for guards or passerby. A horse-drawn carriage strolled by.

Rob, who was keeping watch of the eastern side, announced the coast was clear when it reached the turn. As Mogata got up, he continued questioning the credibility of the note. "And, I mean come on. 'Find East'? East is a direction, not a noun. You can't 'find' east, you can only point yourself in the right direction…" Mogata's rant continued for some time after, but Penhaligon heard not a word of this. He was too busy staring at the ground.

At a small, solitary word.

_East._

There, on the ground, written in a tiny scrawl was the word. And next to it, there was an arrow, pointing north. Had Abiramiv not told him to duck, he probably never would have seen it. He lined his vision up with the arrow, looking north. From ground level, there was nothing interesting to report. Just a couple indents in the trees in front of him.

He got up, dismayed. He dusted himself off, and was about to start listening to Mogata, when he saw it.

_East._

He saw it again, but this time, not on the ground. Anyone could see that on the ground. However, this one, you had to see from a certain point.

For the indents in the trees, looked at from where he was standing, formed the word. They also formed another arrow, which pointed east.

He couldn't help but gasp.

The others looked at him again. They were about to walk over when he told them to stay where they where, and to keep doing what they were doing. Then, with his eyes, he followed the arrow. It pointed to a hole in a tree.

"Abiramiv, see my sword?" He held it up. Abiramiv looked, nodded, and Penhaligon jabbed it into the ground. "Switch places with me." He said.

A bewildered Abiramiv walked over to where the rune 2h stuck out of the ground. Penhaligon took his post, "Now, look to the right of where I put the sword, on the ground."

Abiramiv did so, and gasped. Then Penhaligon wasn't delusional. "You know what to do, I imagine?" Penhaligon asked. Abiramiv nodded, and stood up, looking where the arrow was pointing, like Penhaligon had.

Abiramiv smiled. Penhaligon nodded. "We have a smart kid in our hands, do we not?"

Abiramiv nodded, trying not to laugh. "I think it's time we paid Derah a visit, no?"

"I'm going first" Penhaligon responded, "Show the others if you wish. Make sure my 2h finds its way in too." And he disappeared into the trees.

After showing Mogata and Rob, Abiramiv walked to the secret hideout, laughing. Mogata and Rob followed soon after, marveling Derah's ingenuity.

Little did they all know, a servant of Lady Juliet had watched this entire show from inside the house, with great interest.


	12. Chapter XI

Quesadillas Para Don Silvestre: Read the rest of the flippin story, it's GREAT! (All opinions expressed by author in this story are based on past reviews.) Nice job testing out the scam. Flippin perfect scams are what I'm known for… I like the prologue too.

Why didn't anyone else review? DX

Oh well. Onward!

_**Chapter 11**_

As long as there has been Varrock Guards, the Falador Knights, and the Ardougne Paladins, a small, and not as widely approved group of people has worked together to make sure these law enforcers had actually caught the right person. This nameless organization actually fought for the rights of innocent, captured people. This sort of work would, in later years, lead to the creation of the job of a defending lawyer.

But, of course, they had another division as well. This side of the organization gathered evidence and clues that would lead to the capture of still active criminals. Needless to say, both sides were pretty elusive.

An inquisitive girl by nature, Simetra had refused to believe Penhaligon and his crew had actually died in the crash with the tree. The whole thing was just too "iffy", and there were just way too many anomalies… Honestly, who could come across this kind of conclusion in this kind of accident? No, there were just too many questions to ask, and Simetra, as is her nature, had proceeded to ask them. After all, she had been on the Penhaligon case for longer than anyone, why give up now?

But her questions always met the same result. Like when she asked "How could they have been reduced to nothing but bones in such a short time?" she always got a form of "What if they were sick with a disease that caused them to do that?"

"How could they have died in a crash in a carriage, into a tree no less? No one can die at such a low speed…" was always answered with "Stranger things have happened in Geleinor."

She never had enough concrete evidence to conclude this as an actual death, and, as a member of, for lack of a better name, The 2nd Organization, it was her job to bring Penhaligon to justice. If this was a staged death, that job was still incomplete.

Her suspicions were proven true when Penhaligon was blamed for the death of Rin, and, yet again, he had remained un-captured. With a murder now listed on his record, the need to capture this threat to the pockets of Varrock citizens was now riding completely on Simetra's shoulders. If anyone could capture Penhaligon, it was her. After all, every tip she had given to the guards had been correct. She had always been closer to capturing Penhaligon than Rin himself. Some even thought she knew how Penhaligon thought. The truth was not that far off.

Still, it was a lot of responsibility to put on a 14-year-old girl.

---

Derah, after a quick trip to Varrock, for he was still the only unsuspected member of the group, had a lot of news to report.

"Someone's been asking a lot of questions around town…"

"Did you get a name?" Penhaligon asked, not even diverting his attention from the cooking fire. It was said to be impossible to divert his attention from his cooking.

"Yeah… Simetra."

Penhaligon's eyes met Derah, regardless of the pizza in the oven. A landmark moment.

"Simetra? Did you happen to get a good look at her?"

"No. Actually, I didn't even know it was a girl. How did you?"

But it was too late. Penhaligon was already lost in his thoughts, which he just happened to be voicing. "So, she's actually showing her face in public… This means she's getting desperate, probably because of the murder charge they're blaming me for… This means we'll have to be a lot more careful… If Simetra's out in public, mainly in Varrock, it could mean we can never even return to the city again…"

The rest of the group was listening to him intently, some trying to figure out just how much a threat this girl imposed, others curious about how their master thought. It was very rare that they would hear him thinking. His attention though, was already back at his cooking. Watching the fires dance around his meal seemed to help him think.

"Well, anything else?" He asked eventually.

"Yes, actually. Simetra is asking everyone in the general public to report any sightings. She even seems to know exactly what you look like…"

Penhaligon smiled. Of course she would.

"Derah, I want you to find her. I don't know how, post it somewhere that you have information on the case against me. Tell her, if she doesn't already know- Actually, even if she knows… Tell her about the old hide-out, and, I don't know, just keep her distracted. Eventually, once her attention is diverted, leave. At a key point in her questioning, too. But there's one more thing I want you to say. Actually, it's the only thing I want you to say. Say this as you are leaving. This is the only other thing you _have_ to say. And it is…"

---

The Varrock guard office was usually a busy place, filled with un-easy citizens reporting crimes, usually pick pockets and gang fights. But it also had a bulletin board. Actually, it was more of a bulletin wall.

Posted on this wall, were all sorts of things. Tips, and assignments for passing guards, faces of wanted criminals, and news for the people. It was hardly ever looked at, even the people who it interested the most gave nothing more than a passing glance. Only one person scrutinized every detail and note posted on the wall.

Simetra stood in front of the wall, absorbing every detail. She smiled at the sign at the top right, put there at her request.

_Scammers for hire!_

_By order of Penhaligon!_

_Apply within._

Apply within was weird thing to put on a wall that had nothing but open air on the other side. No one would know what that meant. No one but scammers, that is. It was also a weird sign to put in the middle of a guard office. But, after some convincing, the guards had agreed.

Simetra pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, hopeful that some new scammers, idiotic enough to put their names in, had actually signed up. She knew experienced ones wouldn't sign up, noticing the trap in the irony of the placement of the sign. She pulled down the sign, and brought it to the front desk.

Splitting the paper down the middle was easy, for it was never really one piece of paper. What she was actually doing was pulling apart two pieces of paper that had been placed to look like one. Applying within a piece of paper wasn't something people weren't used to, since it was a code developed by scammers themselves.

To her delight, Simetra found a couple names in the list. She started to write them down on her own piece of paper.

_Marco Iglesias_

_Frank Silesia_

_Mario Plumber_

_Meet me at the middle post, I have information on Penhaligon._

Simetra stared at the paper. A name, this was obviously not. She also understood the meaning behind the message. She put the two pieces of paper that made her sign back together, posted it back on the wall, and scratched the message that was obviously to be hers from her own piece of paper.

She handed it to the guard at the desk, saying "Find these men and capture them. If they want to be scammers, obviously they are no good to this town."

She turned her attention back to the bulletin wall. It was here that the message had told her to look, just, not directly.

It was strange that a civilian had not only noticed her trap, but had used it to send a message to her.

But the one thing that she had noticed was that the phrase "middle post" was without a doubt not a place. For one thing, it didn't have a time. Also, it couldn't be the middle light post of Varrock or the guard office, for they were both not shapes whose middles were easily determined. She looked at the sign posted in the middle of the bulletin wall. It spoke of a play, Saturday at 8-o-clock. She still had time to get a dress.

---

A flushed Simetra pulled up to the entrance to the Varrock Auditorium, inside the Varrock Palace. She pulled out some money for the ticket.

"Name?" A saleswoman asked politely.

"Simetra, I would like a-"

"Simetra? Follow me please."

A confused Simetra followed the saleswoman. She was being expected? The idea of a trap finally entered her head. But it was too late to back out now. Information on her convict was at stake.

The saleswoman led her to one of the front rows. Not bad, Simetra though, considering she hadn't even had to pay.

The play was a new one, _Hamlet_, by an up-and-coming play-write called Shakespeare. Five minutes into the story, the only empty seat was filled. Simetra looked at the person to her right, who had just sat down.

"I didn't think you'd come," He said

"I was beginning to think I interpreted your note wrong." She countered, "Why did you want such a private chat with me?" She asked.

"Well, seeing as how the captain of the Varrock Guard himself wasn't able to avert death at the hands of the person who I am helping you capture, I don't think it's wise to be so public about conspiring against him. Perhaps you should think likewise."

"I highly doubt he'd kill me…" Simetra retorted.

"Pride comes before the fall." Derah retaliated, hoping to dent her arrogance.

"Only when a fall is possible, which is not the case here. Now, are you going to tell me what you contacted me for, or should I just leave now?" Simetra said impatiently. It wasn't even a solid threat. Of course she wouldn't leave from a free play.

"Of course… But, first, I must ask, in the risk of only saying things you already know… How much _do _you know?"

"That is not something I am willing to divulge to someone I don't know, especially since you could be on his side, and just here to find out how much I know." Simetra said, turning her attention back to the play.

"Well, after some research…" Derah said, smiling, "I found out that the house on the side of the street, to your left as you walk away from Varrock and headed to Barbarian Village, was one of Penhaligon's hide-outs."

Simetra looked at him, "And how do you know this?"

"Ah, got your attention now, do I? Well, one of his aliases shows up as the home-owner…"

Simetra digested this information. Of course it made sense. All you had to do was go to the office of home sellers in Varrock and ask for the name of the person who owned it.

For the next 5 minutes, Derah spent that time revealing as much information as Penhaligon had said he was aloud to reveal. Simetra pretended to be watching the play, for the sake of the person sitting to her right, when, at last, he reached the end of his information. She smiled. This had gotten her somewhere…

"Oh, one more thing…" She started listening again, "Penhaligon sends his regards."

Her head snapped to look at the strange man to her right. But he was already gone.

---

Penhaligon watched Derah arrive back from the play. "How'd it go?" He asked the young boy.

"Pretty good… I told her everything you wanted me to…"

"So pretty much just the thing you said as you were leaving?"

"Pretty much just the thing I said as I was leaving…"

"Good boy…" Penhaligon said, looking at Derah. He noticed the troubled expression on the youths face. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know… Just… She reminded me of you…"

Penhaligon smiled. Of course she would.

---

Simetra sat in the Palace court yard, digesting the new information. Or, of course, the planted information. If the man had been a messenger for Penhaligon, then everything she had just had been false, or something Penhaligon had wanted her to know, meaning it was useless, since it would only be an advantage to him. But what if that was what he wanted her to think? Then that would mean she was casting aside information that was vital to the case, just as Penhaligon would want her to. But what if he thought of that too, and just wanted her to chase that information to no avail? It was, at the least, confusing…

"Good evening, Simetra."

Simetra jumped. Not only had the voice surprised her, she recognized it as well.

"What, surprised to hear from me so soon?" Penhaligon said.

"Oh shut up…"

"Oh, come on… You're not mad about my little message, are you?" Penhaligon continued, smiling.

"Why did you send it?" She asked, "Did you want to give me useful information, or did you just want me to chase it to no end?"

"You of all people should be able to figure it out, the people think you actually think like me, but I highly doubt that. But that is not the reason I came. How's Mom?"


End file.
